Cat Noir
Cat Noir (real name Adrien Agreste) is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, alongside Ladybug. He is the alter-ego sidekick of Ladybug and possesses a magical ring that gives him the power of bad luck, transforming him into Cat Noir. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cat Noir VS AΩ Nova (Abandoned) * Black Cat VS Cat Noir * Blake vs. Cat Noir * Cat Noir VS Catwoman * Cat Noir vs. Claire Nunez * Miles Morales vs Cat Noir * Sly Cooper vs Cat Noir * Cat Noir vs Sun Wukong (Completed) With Ladybug * Marinette and Adrien vs Scott and Ramona Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC) * Black Panther (Marvel) * Danny Phantom * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Namagem (Mega Man: Fully Charged) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * [[Zero (Mega Man X)|Zero (Mega Man X)]] History Adrien Agreste is the son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. After Adrien’s mother disappeared, both Adrien and his father took the loss very differently, with Gabriel becoming cold and distant, and apparently very protective of his son. As such, Adrien was kept inside Gabriel’s mansion and educated by Gabriel’s assistant, Natalie Sancoeur. However, Adrien did yearn for a normal life, and worked to convince his father to allow him to attend Collège Françoise Dupont, a public secondary school. It was there that he made a group of new friends, including Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Unknown to Adrien, a 186-year-old Chinese man named, Master Fu, was travelling around Paris looking for suitable hosts for the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Master Fu decided that Adrien was a perfect match for the Black Cat Miraculous, and slipped it into his pocket. Adrien’s Miraculous looks like a ring, and is accompanied by a Kwami named Plagg. This creature looks like a tiny black cat that can talk and fly, and he grants Adrien his Cat Noir powers. No one else can know that Plagg exists, so Adrien tends to keep him under his overshirt. Death Battle Info Appearance Adrien Agreste has fair skin, blond hair, and emerald-green eyes. His preferred “civilian” outfit is a black t-shirt with yellow, green and purple stripes across the chest, a white over-shirt, blue pants and orange sneakers with white laces. He wears a ring on the third finger of his right hand that appears silver when Plagg is not in it. His Cat Noir outfit is a black jumpsuit, with black boots, mask and “cat” ears. He wears a black belt that wraps around his waist and dangles down in the black looking like a tail, and the zipper on his jumpsuit has a golden bell on it, but it never seems to ring. When not using his staff, he keeps it closed, and tucked into the back of his belt. As Plagg is now in his ring, it appears black with a yellow cat’s footprint on it. Powers and Abilities Civilian Adrien is a fairly competent young man, trained in basketball, karate, fencing, piano and Mandarin Chinese. He is a very skilled swordsman in his own right, being able to fight his akumatized fencing master on fairly equal terms. As Cat Noir Cat Noir’s powers all come from his Miraculous, the token that links him to his Kwami. Should his ring come off, for any reason, he immediately reverts to being simply Adrien Agreste. His powers include: * Cataclysm - His greatest power is the power of Cataclysm. When he activates this power, the next thing he touches with his right hand will be destroyed. It seems that he does have some control over how large the area of effect is, and what the effect will be. In one instance, he used it on the controls of a bus, causing them to go haywire. In the events of Volpina (S1E26), it was shown that the effects of Cataclysm on a person is to turn the person to a fine charcoal-gray ash, which will then disintegrate and fly away when touched. This was confirmed in Cat Blanc, (S3E21) when Ladybug discovered a dead Ladybug who had been hit by Cat Blanc’s Cataclysm. Activating the Cataclysm drains his Miraculous’s power, causing him to revert to being just Adrien Agreste after five minutes, so he must be judicious in its use. * Enhanced strength - He can lift heavy objects, once even tipping a bus over by using his staff as a lever. * Invulnerability - When fighting opponents, he never shows any sort of wounds. In the events of Weredad (S3E2), he took a ferocious beating from the villain, and was holding his arm as if it hurt, but he was able to get up, and use his staff showing that though he was hurt, he was not injured. During the events of Miraculer (S3E11), the villain stole his power, and used Cataclysm on him, resulting in his limping away and holding his ribs; this is the only time we see Cat Noir actually get injured. * Martial artist - Cat Noir is an excellent fighter, able to defeat opponents with his bare hands. He even succeeded in overcoming a squad of Paris police officers. * Skilled swordsman - Using his staff as a sword, he was able to hold his own against the villains Darkblade and Riposte. * Superhuman dexterity - He is able to perform superhuman feats of gymnastic prowess, leaping and spinning through the air. * Superhuman speed - He can run very fast, and even leap up onto buildings, or run along vertical walls. During the events of Captain Hardrock (S2E13), when being fired at by a pirate, he was able to get to the ship by leaping from flying cannon ball to flying cannon ball. * Alternate forms - If a Kwami is fed a specific formula, it allows it to transform its holder into an alternate form. Adrien was given seven pieces of cheese that allow Plagg to transform into seven form. So far, only two forms are known: ** Aqua form - This form gives Cat Noir the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. ** Ice form - This form gives him the ability to handle extremely low temperatures and move freely and quickly on ice. As Cat Blanc During the events of the episode, Cat Blanc (S3E?). Cat Noir was akumatized by Hawk Moth, turning him into Cat Blanc. He looked very similar to his normal appearance, except that his hair and clothing became white, and his eyes were a pale blue. He appeared to maintain all of Cat Noir's normal powers, but Hawk Moth also gave him the power of "infinite destruction," which allowed him to fire his Cataclysm as a disk or ball. He could also scale up the ball of cataclysm to infinite size, with him once enlarging the ball so that it appeared as large as the Virgo Cluster of galaxies, which includes the Milky Way. It was not shown if a fired Mega Cataclysm has a range, but it is likely to be infinite. Feats * Super Human Endurance * Super Human Strength * Sharp Claws * Is pretty Acrobatic. * Has saved plenty of people. * Has a high morale. * Cataclysm destroyed an entire pocket Universe, filled with most of the population of Paris Flaws * Allergic to Feathers. * If he is injured before transforming, his injuries will stay with him as Cat Noir (see Riposte (S2E4)). * He does not take everything seriously. * Can't even outlast Ladybug. * Frequently outmatched, overpowered, captured and even been mind controlled by many of the supervillains. * Can only use his Cataclysm once before needing to recharge. ** Doing so also causes him to eventually revert back into his civilian form. Gallery Adrien Agreste Cat Noir.jpg French Catwomen Man.png|Cat Noir Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Younger Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:French Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Cats Category:Celebrities Category:Darkness Users